


Keelhauled

by Chasyn



Series: March Musical Madness Masterpieces [25]
Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M, March Musical Madness (The Last Kingdom), Pirates, Song: Keelhauled (Alestorm)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: Song 9:  KeelhauledBy Alestorm
Relationships: Finan/Sihtric/Uhtred of Bebbanburg
Series: March Musical Madness Masterpieces [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185899
Comments: 11
Kudos: 5





	Keelhauled

He holds onto the wheel lazily with one hand. He leans back a bit, stretching for a moment. He breathes in deeply and just relishes in the salt in the cool air. He closes his eyes and exhales. And he thinks, there couldn’t ever be anything more perfect than that moment, that very morning. 

A shadow falls to his left. “Heading?”

He opens his eyes and glances sideways at his First Mate. His eyes travel down the length of the man, admiring his body and none too subtly. A smile spreads across his face as his eyes linger a little too long on the man's arms. He wonders not for the first time how those so heavily muscled appendages even fit through the sleeves of his shirt?

"Captain?" The man clears his throat. "Uhtred?" He says the name in a hushed voice as he leans closer.

The Captain waits a moment longer before lifting his gaze. He smiles and tilts his head and grips the wheel tighter. "I haven't decided, Finan. We have near a month before we are expected. I was going to consult with our navigator but…" He smiles devilishly and cocks an eyebrow. The stare he gives the Irishman is positively filthy. "You remember how  _ that  _ went."

Finan has to look away lest he blush as red as their navigator seems to always be in their Captain's presence. "Yes." He answers, clearing his throat. "I do recall being… involved… in that matter."

Uhtred continues to smile for a moment longer. Then he turns and shouts, his voice cutting through the calm air as sharp as his sword. "SIHTRIC!"

Barely a moment later, the door to the Captain's cabin burst open on the deck below them and the two men lean over to watch the ruckus. The young man stumbles out, his hair a mess and his clothes in various stages of dress. He manages to set his shirt on correctly as he reaches the steps but trips over the pant leg that refuses to allow his foot inside. He stumbles to the floor, flailing his arms for a moment in a rather uncharastically ungraceful manner.

Uhtred laughs loudly as Finan rushes down the steps to help the poor boy into his clothes the proper way. Uhtred shakes his head disapprovingly. "I would much rather watch you taking  _ off _ his clothes, Finan." He says loud enough for them to hear him.

"Captain!" Finan snaps as he helps Sihtric to his feet and pulls him towards the stairs. Sihtric hangs onto Finan's arms for a few moments longer than necessary. He offers the man a smile before following behind him. Finan glares at his Captain as he struts towards him. “Can you not keep your voice down? The whole of the ship will hear you!” He snaps when he is once again close enough to not be overheard.

Uhtred smiles again and tilts his head. “As if they didn’t hear enough earlier.” He mused softly. “You can get quite loud.” He ignores the way Finan continues to glare at him and he moves his gaze to his navigator.

Sihtric half hides behind the First Mate. He swallows nervously and nods. "Yes, Captain?"

"Charts." The man says.

Sihtric opens his mouth a moment but confusion laces his angular features. "What, Captain?"

Uhtred raises an eyebrow and fights the urge to smile. "Your charts, Sihtric." He repeats. "Maps!" He pauses and tilts his head, letting the smile come. "Do not tell me we have fucked your job right out of your pretty little head."

"Captain!" Finan hisses under his breath.

Sihtric's whole upper body seems to redden under the Captain's stare, much to the staring man's delight. He shakes his head. "No, Captain!"

"Good." Uhtred nods his head. "I would hate to think you couldn't keep up. If you cannot manage us  _ and _ your duties aboard this ship..." He trails off.

Sihtric shakes his head again, his eyes wide. "No, no, Captain! I can, I swear it, Captain!"

"Then go and get them!" Uhtred snaps. Sihtric nods and flees back into the cabin. Uhtred lets out a chuckle as he turns back to the wheel. 

"Uhtred." There is a warning tone in his voice.

"I know, Finan." Uhtred breathes out as he turns the wheel a bit. "Our business is our own. Why can't you let me have my fun?" He asks, a whine in his voice. 

Finan snorts and shakes his head. "You have fun enough, Captain."


End file.
